Forum:Pairing Requests
Here you can request to make a page for a pairing, or if a pairing can happen. Example: Kadrian Hi. I wanted to know if I could make a page for Kadrian, Katy and Adrian. (I just came up with this randomly.) Random Sig Sure, go ahead. --Admin Requests Bradrian Lol, I don't know about you, but I like the idea of having a Brantlee/Adrian friendship pairing. Bradrian, maybe? We need more friendship pairings anyway, and it seems fun. ~*The Amber Cobra*~ ♥KrazyKat101♥ 01:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I totes agree. ^ ^ I'mma paintthis worldmy COLORRRR~ 01:32, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so we have to wait and see if Crazeh and Matt agree. And anyone else. ~*The Amber Cobra*~ ♥KrazyKat101♥ 01:55, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I agree! (even though my signature says we should both disagree) I don't like the gossip but the gossip likes me, As long as we can both agree to disagree! 1:58 June 15, 2012 Okie, so, can I make the page? (I know we should probably wait for Matt to vote, but most likely he'll be okay with it, and even if he's not, majority rules. xD) ~*The Amber Cobra*~ ♥KrazyKat101♥ 21:20, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Branler Any objections to the pairing of Tyler and Brantlee? Just thought it might be fun. --What doesn't kill you makes you Stronger. It's fine with me. :) I don't like the gossip but the gossip likes me, As long as we can both agree to disagree! 1:59 June 13, 2012 Lol, this was the one I suggested on my blog. I like the ship... so sure, why not? Oh wait, was this for the admins only? ...Oops. xD ~*The Amber Cobra*~ ♥KrazyKat101♥ 15:20, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Nah, anyone can request, but the admins votes count. --What doesn't kill you makes you Stronger. {C}Well, I don't have a problem with it. xD And I'm an admin. We seriously need some friendship pairings though I'mma paintthis worldmy COLORRRR~ 15:28, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Lol, okay. Umm... I'll try to think of some friendship pairings. We only have one so, you're right, we need more. So, technically, there's 3 votes for this ship and none against (because mine doesn't count)? I was a bit confused. ~*The Amber Cobra*~ ♥KrazyKat101♥ 15:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Pretty much. xD no offense, though. Bat's rule that only admins count, not mine. Well, I think it's Bat's rule. xD I'mma paintthis worldmy COLORRRR~ 15:50, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Lol, that's okay. XD Soo... if only admins count, and y'all are the only admins here on this wiki... does that mean you've decided, or are you still waiting for other non-admins to vote, just so you know other people's opinions? (Lawl, sorry for all the questions.) ~*The Amber Cobra*~ ♥KrazyKat101♥ 16:11, June 14, 2012 (UTC) TBH, I'm not sure. xD IMO, I think non-admins should have a chance, just to know the wiki's overall opinion. But you'll have to talk to Bat and Crazeh about this. I'mma paintthis worldmy COLORRRR~ 16:13, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Lol yeah, (even though I'm not an admin) IMO, I think that only admins' votes should count, but non-admins can say if they like the ship or not, just so the admins know the wiki's overall opinion, and then maybe based on what the non-admins said, they could change their vote if they feel like it. But yeah, I'll go see what Matt/Crazeh think. ~*The Amber Cobra*~ ♥KrazyKat101♥ 16:29, June 14, 2012 (UTC)